


Closer than You Think

by WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks



Series: Roisa Summer Fic Week 2017 [3]
Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: Canon, Cyber sex, F/F, Masturbation, Sexting, Smut, rfws17, set somewhere in the first half of season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 07:57:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11482026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks/pseuds/WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks
Summary: The Garden of Eden was filled with temptations, and as such Luisa finds the chatroom's name entirely accurate. Because whenever Rose contacts her, it feels a little bit like committing a sin.





	Closer than You Think

**Author's Note:**

> Day three already! It is going by so fast.
> 
> I wrote today's prompt, space, more like distance, so space in between would probably be more accurate. Regardless, I hope you'll still enjoy it!
> 
> See you tomorrow <3

Luisa’s face lit up when she heard the alert from her computer that Rose was online. She knew she shouldn’t be this happy that her murderous ex-lover/stepmother was contacting her. But she was. And as long as nobody knew about it, what was the harm? It wasn’t like she knew where Rose was, or could tell the police anything about her other than the fact that Rose was just as good at sexting as she was at real sex. Which was not something the police were interested in. The detective had told her so after her last police interview.

She closed her window before picking up her laptop. It had started to rain and she could hear thunder rumbling in the background, it would probably be here before long. Thunderstorms were always closer than you thought.

As she made herself comfortable on her bed she opened up the chatroom window. Reading Rose’s message with a smile.

“How are you today?”

Luisa didn’t know exactly how, but Rose always seemed to know when she’d had a bad day. Maybe Rose had somebody keep an eye on her in Miami or maybe Rose could somehow sense it. Either way, it didn’t matter. Luisa was grateful for it anyway.

“I’m okay, Rafael is not happy with the police continuing to badger him about you. So by extend he is not happy with me.”

“I’m sorry.”

Luisa had no idea if Rose was being sincere or not. She had never been able to tell, even when they were face to face. So she definitely could not tell from the little black letters appearing on her screen. But Luisa liked to think that Rose was being sincere. After all, Rose must have some form of feelings for her, she did contact her.

If she was chatting with anyone else she would have asked how Rose was doing. But she had learned after a while it was simpler not to ask, because Rose couldn’t give her a real answer. It would give away too much, too much about where she was and what crimes she was possibly committing. So Luisa didn’t ask.

“What are you wearing?” was what Luisa wrote instead. She had never been one to dance around the issue and this was the main reason they were chatting. This was something Rose could talk about. And was very good at talking about as well.

“Something white,” Rose replied.

Not for the first time Luisa wished she could see Rose while they were chatting, because Rose in white was absolutely magnificent.

“Can you take it off?”

“Always. But not before you take something off.”

Luisa had noticed that Rose was bolder and more commanding on screen than she was in person. She wasn’t certain if it was because was no longer hiding behind a fake persona and this was who she really was, or if Rose was just more confident behind a screen than she was face to face.

“Shouldn’t you ask what _exactly_ I am wearing first?” Rose might be more assertive when they chatted, that didn’t mean Luisa was just going to give in.

She grinned as she typed her reply. “I already asked. And it’s white, so I know you’ll look amazing in it and that it would look even more amazing on the floor.”

“What if it’s just a tank top?” Rose’s imminent reply read.

Luisa took a moment to imagine Rose in a white tank top. It wasn’t that hard even if Rose’s usual style was far removed from the simplicity of a sleeveless shirt. She imagined how Rose’s delicately muscled arms would look in it, how the orange splashes of freckles on her shoulders would stand out against the color, how her hair would tantalizingly spill over her chest, her bra just visible beneath the thin material.

“I think that you should listen to me and take. it. off.’

The wait between hitting send and Rose’s reply alerted her that Rose had finally complied with her wishes.

“Now what are _you_ wearing?” Rose asked after the brief pause.

Luisa looked down at her own summer dress, it was one of Rose’s old favorites. She didn’t know why she had put it on that morning, hadn’t really thought about it but it worked out in her favor now.

“Remember that blue cotton dress with the purple flowers stitched around the middle?”

“My favorite?”

Luisa grinned. Hook, line and sinker. “Yes, that one. Remember how tight it is at the top? How deep the V goes? How the zipper sticks a little 2/3rds of the way down and you usually resorted to fucking me _in_ it rather than waiting for me to take it off completely?” Some very good memories of this dress indeed.

“Could you take it off?” _Ah, so we’re asking politely now_ , Luisa grinned.

“How about you remove the remainder of you clothes first, and once you’re nice and naked I’ll _think_ about removing my dress.”

As she waited for Rose’s reply she looked out of the window. The sky dark and threatening, the storm having started in earnest now, fat drops of water pelting the windows with their rhythmic thump.

“Luisa…”

When Rose said things like that Luisa always wished she was here instead of behind a computer screen thousandths of miles away. Because she was certain her name from Rose’s lips would have sounded pleading. Now she just couldn’t be sure.

“Yes?” Luisa answered teasingly. “Are your clothes off yet?”

“Only underwear left now.”

Luisa bit her lip and closed her eyes, doing her best to imagine how Rose would look now. Long legs primly folded at the ankles as she lounged on her bed, computer in her lap, probably just as desperate as Luisa was to be closer together, to be able to see and touch.

“Why haven’t you taken it off yet?” Luisa typed, wishing she could take it off of Rose herself.

“It’s cold in here and I have no one to warm me up.”

“I know some things that might help with that, regardless of me being there or not.”

“Tell me.” Rose replied almost too quickly.

Luisa leaned back against her own pillows, letting one hand trail down her thighs, taking her dress with her on the way up.

“Well,” she started. “There are a few places on the human body that are naturally warmer than others. Underneath your arms… Your chest… Between your legs… You could try touching there to warm yourself up a little.”

Luisa could certainly feel the heat radiating off her own sex on the back of the hand still resting on her thigh. She was itching to dip a little lower but she needed Rose to do so first.

“How does it feel?” Luisa asked as Rose was silent for a long time, her imagination reaching another gear as her mind helpfully supplied her with images of the things Rose could be doing.

“My chest doesn’t feel noticeably hot when I glide my hands over it. Maybe it’s because my bra is in the way, maybe I just need to find a warmer spot…”

It was a question, Rose was asking her how she wanted her to proceed.

Luisa drew tight spirals on the inside of her own thigh. If Rose was anything like her she would be aching between her legs right now. Maybe she should let the pressure build a little longer, let Rose play with her breasts for a while as she played with herself. But that kind of teasing wasn’t as much fun when she couldn’t see Rose struggle to obey in person. Besides, with what Rose had mentioned of the cold and her own hands on her, she already knew Rose’s nipples must be straining against the material of her bra.

“Move lower. Slowly.” Luisa commanded, moving her own hand to the side, feeling how wet she herself had gotten through the fabric of her underwear. Just talking to Rose had done that, and this had all just been foreplay, the real game was about to start.

“How does it feel?” Luisa asked, starting to stroke herself slowly over her underwear.

“Hot. And wet. And it’s all for you, Lu.”

Luisa groaned at the use of the familiar nickname, pressing her fingers a little harder against herself.

“Touch yourself. Move your underwear to the side and feel that wet heat on your fingers.”

Luisa closed her eyes as she imagined Rose doing just that, saw her arching up into her own touch, moaning and wishing it was a different pair of hands on her just like Luisa was right now.

“God, I am so wet, Lu. And so sensitive. The lightest touch makes me shiver.”

Luisa suppressed a moan, Rose was way too good at this. Painting a perfectly arousing picture with just her words. She moved her own underwear to the side, imagining the arousal underneath her fingertips was Rose’s instead of her own.

“I want you to fuck yourself. To ride your fingers like they are mine. I want you moaning and bucking your hips, asking for more. And I don’t want you to come until I say so.”

“What will you be doing while I fuck myself, imagining it is you who is doing so?”

“Thinking of you.” Luisa replied, letting her laptop slide of her stomach as she focused on the hand moving between her thighs, knowing Rose wouldn’t be replying for a while.

Behind her eyelids she could see Rose in a similar position, her spread out over her pillow like a fiery halo, her chest flushed, the cold all but forgotten as her hand worked furiously between her legs. Thrusting and circling, pushing herself towards the edge Luisa had forbidden her to fall over.

In her mind, she heard Rose’s moans, her breathy gasps as she curled her fingers inside herself, hitting that spongey patch of flesh perfectly every time.

Luisa moaned as she bucked her hips into her hand; a mirror image of the one in her head.

She threw her head to the side, just making out the words appearing on the screen through the approaching cloud of hazy pleasure.

“I’m dripping wet, my hand and thighs shining with arousal. Please let me come for you. Please. I am so close.’

Luisa’s right hand didn’t stop moving between her legs as she typed her reply with her left.

“Scream my name as you come.”

She didn’t wait for Rose’s reply, too close to her own orgasm to focus on anything else at the moment.

She fucked herself with two fingers, rubbing her clit with her thumb. Arching off her bed as a scream tore free from her throat.

‘Rose!’ Luisa yelled to an empty room, the coiled pleasure under her skin finally springing free with a burst of heat and a blinding white light behind her eyelids.

She kept her hand moving a little longer until she could no longer sustain the effort, collapsing panting back on her bed. Wishing now more than ever she could curl into Rose’s equally exhausted body and just hold her as she came down.

Instead she pulled the cool body of her computer back into her lap.

“Still cold?” Luisa typed after wiping her hands on the sheets.

“No. Just alone.” An uncharacteristically vulnerable reply. Luisa credited the hormones still awash in Rose’s body, she always got a little mushy after an orgasm. Luisa imagined those times to be the ones where Rose was the most truthful.

A lightning strike illuminated the room in its false daylight, the rumbling thunder following almost immediately. Luisa had been so distracted she hadn’t noticed the storm creep closer and closer until it was right overhead.

“I wish you were closer by. We could watch the lightning and listen to the storm outside together.”

 _You never know when lightning is going to strike_. It was one of the first things she had said to Rose, and entirely too apt. Their attraction had been sudden, burning hot and bright, beautiful but also dangerous. One misstep and you’d end up burned.

Luisa felt like that a lot lately. Like she was standing in an open field, a storm brewing overhead, lighting just waiting to strike her down.

“I have to go, Luisa.” Rose typed. “I’ll message you again soon.”

Luisa didn’t reply. That was always how it was. Rose would reach out when she could, when she needed to get off.

She closed her laptop and watched the storm, wondering where the next bolt of lightning would strike.

* * *

Rose pushed herself off her bed, gathering up her clothes from the floor, hanging the boxy gray suit jacket over the back of a chair while she threw the white top she’d worn underneath towards the laundry hamper.

She stood in front of her balcony doors, arms crossed as she watched the lightning storm rage outside, striking down everything in its path. Oh, if only Luisa knew how close by she really was…


End file.
